Maya's Bad Morning Turned To Great Night
by Honestly.Living
Summary: Maya Hart usually has good mornings, but this one led her to the technology repair store, where a cute brown haired, blue eyed worker was behind the counter. Joshaya. One-Shot.


Maya Hart just wasn't having a great morning. She was working on her computer when her best friend and roommate Riley Matthews knocked over a glass of orange juice all over Maya's laptop when she sat upon the table. Maya, who was looking down at her phone during the debacle was steaming mad. That laptop had _all_ of Maya's digital art that she needed for work.

That is exactly how they ended up at the technology repair store. "Can you fix it?" Maya asked worriedly.

Riley stood by Maya's side as she looked at their helper. Josh, his name tag read. "Doesn't seem like it," he answered. "Did you back up all your files?"

"No!" Maya exclaimed. "I was just about to send them and then this happened!"

"Okay." Josh analyzed the laptop. Viruses I can fix, but orange juice is another story." Josh looked up at Maya's dejected face and instantly wanted to help her. "Wait here. I'll see if there's anything I can do." He walked off towards the back of the store.

Riley looked over at Maya with a wicked smile on her face. She hit Maya's shoulder lightly. "Did you see that Maya! He was totally checking you out."

Maya stared at Riley as if she had two heads. "No he wasn't. He was just being nice," she defensively replied.

Riley looked towards the back of the store to make sure he wasn't coming back and reached for Maya's shirt. "What are you doing?" Maya hissed as Riley reached for the buttons on her button up top.

"I am making you sexier," Riley explained as she unbuttoned the first two.

"No you are not!" Maya interjected. "Riley, I told you I am not ready to date. I just got out of a relationship."

Riley rolled her eyes and fixed Maya's hair. "That was six months ago. I love you and all, but you're being a bum. I'm pretty sure Lucas has moved on since. You need to get out there, coast the scene and the scene has really cute hair and blue eyes."

Maya rolled her eyes and turned back to the desk as Josh came back. He gulped a bit as he looked at Maya. "Yeah so, there is nothing we can do about your computer now so we would be happy to give you one of our rental laptops."

Maya balled up her fists and spoke with gritted teeth. "No thank you."

Maya walked out of the store angrily and instantly became sad. Riley walked up behind her and stopped in her tracks. "Oh honey," she cooed towards Maya as she hugged her. "Let's just go home."

Across the street from them was a very occupied Lucas Friar. He had just pecked the lips of some brunette when Maya walked out of the store. Riley tried to get Maya to leave, but it was like Maya's feet were frozen to the ground. She just wasn't budging.

"He left me for her?" Maya chocked out.

Riley glanced across the street where the pair were still in lip lock. "It's just some brunette Maya. Let's just go."

"No!" Maya exclaimed. "It's not just some brunette Riley. Don't pretend you don't remember her. It's Missy Bradford. The bitchy Missy who always told me she would steal Lucas from me. Maybe she finally has," Maya whispered towards the end.

Riley looked at her best friend, and then across the street. She shook her head as she thought about all the pain this douche caused her friend. "Nope. Maya I'm not going to let you cry over him anymore. I am tired of being the supportive best friend. Now I am going to be the best friend who slaps some sense into you." She placed her hands on Maya's shoulders. "We are going out to a bar tonight. Okay? We are 21 and we just need to be able to kiss a guy and maybe think of having a relationship. Not find the guys we are going to marry. Now if I'm telling you this that means we seriously need to go out."

Riley hooked arms with Maya as they walked steadily down the street. "Do you think I should wear red or blue tonight?"

* * *

You could feel the bass through the floor when the girls entered Toxic that night. People stopped in their tracks to look at the pair. Riley was wearing a dark blue dress with a long laced sleeve on her right arm. Completed with black heels and her hair in a sleek ponytail.

Maya, was absolutely breathtaking. Riley actually convinced her to wear a black dress that wrapped around her neck in a choker necklace fashion and stopped just above her knees. She actually wore black heels with her long blonde hair straightened to perfection.

"I'm not sure about this Riley," Maya yelled over the loud music.

Riley shook her head. "No," she yelled back. "I'm not letting you chicken out. Let's just go to the bar and get a drink."

Riley led her over to the bar and ordered them two wines. As soon as they got their drinks Riley took a sip. She scanned the bar as she sipped on her drink. She almost choked on her drink as she looked over the glass. "Tech store guy at twelve o'clock," she whispered hurriedly.

"Huh?" Maya asked as she turned around to look, but Riley kicked her making her turn back around.

Maya threw her a pained look as she quickly explained. "You can't let him think you knew he was coming over here."

"But I was," Maya replied slowly.

"Sh!" Riley hissed as she turned towards her drink. Maya quickly followed suit and moved it around.

They each waited patiently as Josh came up behind them. "Hello ladies," he greeted.

Riley turned around and faked a shocked look. "Hey! Its Josh right? I'm Riley."

Maya analyzed Josh, trying to see what about him made Riley think that he was checking her out. He was pretty simple. White V-Neck, ripped jeans, sneakers, and of course- a beanie. "I'm Maya," she added surprisingly smoothly. This next line, not so smooth. "So how's my computer coming along?"

Riley groaned in annoyance as Maya asked the question. "Does it look like I'm wearing tech repair lanyard?" Josh replied with a slight attitude.

Maya wasn't sure on what to say next so she looked around for any social clues. She looked around and noticed that he held a skate board in his left hand. "You ride?" she asked.

Josh looked down at his skate board and then back up at her. "Yeah," he answered skeptically. "Do you?"

Now here Maya has two choices: A.) Lie or B.) Tell the truth. "Of course," Maya lied.

* * *

Heels were off, helmets were on, and a box of band aids were on standby as Maya stood on the skate board. "Alright," Josh began. "You're just going up the ramp and back. Do not break my board."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I could do this in my sleep."

Maya gained her balance on the board and prepared to start riding. She took a deep breath and stroked her foot against the ground to get a running start. She started moving pretty fast, but didn't know how to move in the right direction. The ramp was left and she just went where ever the skateboard took her, which were the stairs. She tumbled down the stairs pretty fast, in a few seconds even.

Josh, who watched chased after her as soon as she fell came to her aid. "Hey are you okay?" he asked as he ran up to her.

Maya who was completely and utterly embarrassed breathed, "Yeah I'm fine."

"I thought you said you could ride?" Josh asked.

Maya nodded along with her words. "I totally can. Its just been a while," she made up.

Josh flashed a smile in Maya's face as he took a look at her knee. "Your bleeding," he concluded.

"Huh?" Maya asked, distracted by his smile. She followed his eyes down to her knee. "Oh," she whispered.

"Here," Josh said. "I have a box of band aids. I figured you would need them," he laughed.

Maya furrowed her brows. "Figured?" Josh just looked up at her and smiled. "Never mind."

A silence fell between them after Josh placed the band aid on her knee. Maya took off the helmet and placed it beside her. "So I might have lied about knowing how to ride," Maya confessed.

"I knew," Josh confessed. "It was just really cute how you wanted to impress me."

"Impress you?" Maya fired back defensively. "No way." Josh threw her a pointed look. "Okay maybe I was."

"Anyways, it was cute." Josh leaned in closer to her.

Maya knew where this was going and leaned in closer to him as well. They were face to face, to the point they could feel each other breathing. "You can kiss me," Maya breathed in an ever so bold fashion.

Josh smiled slightly and closed the gap between them with a sweet, tender kiss. One that lasted too long to be told in this tale. Finally, they pulled apart while staring into each other's eyes. "That was really nice," Maya breathed.

"Very," Josh agreed. "What time is it?"

Maya snapped out of her daze and checked her phone for the time. "Eleven fifty-two. Why?" she asked.

Josh stood up abruptly and grabbed his board. "I have to go."

Josh began to walk away when Maya stood and called his name. "Josh wait!" He turned around to face her. "Will I get to see you again?" she asked timidly.

Josh just smiled and replied. "Your computer should be ready tomorrow morning Ms. Hart."

With that said he left Maya at the bottom of those stairs with a band aid, a helmet, and a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked this! Please check out my other stories!


End file.
